A Different Kind of Love
by G4rrusVakarian
Summary: Toothless and Hiccup are friends. But when Hiccup comes out it changes who they are to each other. Toothcup. BoyxBoy. Don't like don't read.


The summer was ending and it was time to be trapped again. During the summer everyone is care free and happy except Hiccup . He'd come out to a friend, who started acting weird around him. Not any less nice but distanced.

When Hiccup would ask about it, He'd just shy away and redirect the question. Trying to stay away from the topic. Hiccup knew how people would act if he come out to the whole school. So he trusted Toothless the only friend he would trust with the information. But now that Toothless knew he had to battle his own feelings about it.

"I'm gay." Hiccup had said. Out of nowhere. Toothless' head turned white, then red, and then white again. His face happy, then sad, then neutral again.

"I… I have to go." He (Toothless) said too loudly. "I think my mom's calling me." Not only did he get away from the situation, he physically ran from it too.

Hiccup curled into himself a bit on the bench they were sitting on moments ago. He thought he could trust his best and longest friend. He was scared at what would happen. At least to them. "How could I be so dumb? I knew I shouldn't have said anything. I'm an idiot. Dammit. Dammit!"

A few minutes later he uncurled from himself and slowly walked home. He walked past Toothless' house and stopped in front of it. "FUCK YOU Toothless! You homophobic piece of shit. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU! YOU COWARD!" The curtain moved in one of the rooms on the upper level. Hiccup didn't notice Toothless step out of his house while he trudged away in his fit of rage.

Later that night Toothless called Hiccup's house. His father picked up the phone.

"Hello?" The gruff voice asked

"Uhm can I talk to Hiccup ? Please?" The nervous voice replied. The sound of muted shouted could be heard on the other side of the phone, then a click and finally a voice.

"What did you want?" It ground against Toothless' ear.

"I uhm. I… Can we talk? About what happened?"

"What do you want to talk about? How you acted? Or maybe you want to gloat about how much that hurt me? Or even how you don't want to be my friend anymore?" Anger fueled Hiccup as he spoke.

Toothless' throat closed around itself. He had to force himself to talk again. "Can I see you tomorrow? We need to clear this up." His voice was soft, and almost pleading. The question hung on the air for a few seconds.

"Fine. Meet me at the park. You know where." The receiver clicked before Toothless could say goodbye. He slid down the wall he was leaning against and held his head in his hands.

"What have I done?" He asked himself while he held back the tears burning his eyes. He asked himself that a hundred, thousand, million times before his body shut down from pure exhaustion.

The next day the sun was high and the heat could be seen shimmering down the street. Both boys sat in an uncomfortable silence. "I'm gay." Hiccup repeated to the air. Saying more for himself than the other person there.

"I know Jeez." Toothless replied Confused as to why he'd repeat himself. "You don't have to keep telling me that."

piped up again. "What was that yesterday?" Toothless knew he was going to ask that. he tried to prepare an answer but couldn't come up with anything meaningful.

"My mom called me. I had to go." He frowned at the sad excuse.

"Don't lie to me Toothless. Come on i've been able to see through you a while now. Why try now." Hiccup's voice was distinctly upbeat, trying to lighten the mood. The look on Toothless' face had changed his whole demeanor. The redness of his eyes and the bags that lie underneath. The way he wasn't even attempting to make any sort of eye contact, or hold up his frame. The look of a deeply saddened person.

Toothless' voice could barely be registered as he spoke. "I just. I." He sighed. "It was a lot to take in. I mean it's not everyday your best friend tells you that he's… gay. I just didn't know how to react to that. especially when… Nevermind. I don't how you expected me to react." He finally mustered the courage to face his long time friend.

"Well I expected you to be more mature about it. Rather than run away from it." His voice only loud enough for a ghost to hear.

"Mature. Mature! You drop your biggest secret on me, then expect me to act normal? My whole view of you has changed. I've never had to deal with something like that. What would you do in my situation?" The air grew quiet again. "See, you'd do the same thing I did."

"Well my mom can't call me she died remember?"

"That's not what I meant. And don't joke about that. That was a hard time for you."

"Yeah I remember."

"And what did I do then."

"I. You."

"Yeah _I_ held you close, and told you everything would be okay. And let you tell me a thousand stories of how you two used to this and that. I just don't want to see you like that again.

"What do you mean, again?" Hiccup's voice filled with a new confusion. Toothless sighed again, and lightened his features as much as possible.

"School is starting again, and if you decide to tell someone who blabs it around. That could make you a target. And if you get picked on or god forbid beat up. There's nothing I could do. I don't want to see you at the point where not even I can help." His voice was very authoritative. His face also reflected the seriousness of what he said.

Hiccup's body loosened and he let out the breath he was holding. "So we're okay then? You don't hate me or anything?" He asked, still unsure about how Toothless felt about him.

Toothless' breath hitched, coming to the realization of how much he'd hurt his friend. "No, I don't hate you." He stated. "Jeez you'd think we were best friends or something" He chided. "And yes we're okay. You can be a real idiot sometimes. You know that?" He chuckled.

Hiccup's body stiffened again. "Idiot? How was I supposed to know? You just walked off like in that very moment you'd decided that we weren't friends. You made up some excuse and left without saying goodbye or anything. Until you called me last night I thought we were done. And not to sound like a pussy but I cried. I thought we weren't friends anymore." He whispered. No longer making an effort to look at his friend.

"Don't ever think that." Toothless forced Hiccup to look at him. "Unless we have some serious fallout, i'll always be there." He said confidently. "And besides there are still somethings you don't know about me. It wouldn't be fair to you." He smiled and raised an eyebrow challenging Hiccup to call him out. So he did.

"What do you mean? I know everything that _is_ Toothless." Now it was his turn to challenge the other boy.

"Oh you do? everything? Are you sure?" Toothless' smile turned devilish. Challenge accepted.

"What don't I know about you?" Hiccup cockily asked. Thinking he'd won.

"Well-" Toothless sighed. "You don't know this." He leaned over and pecked his friend on the cheek.

Hiccup 's eye grew to the size of plates (Cliche I know). By the time he'd regained consciousness, Toothless was already walking away.

"HEY! What was that?" He yelled. He heard Toothless chuckle.

"I told you there were things you didn't know about me." He hollered back.


End file.
